voidboundfandomcom-20200215-history
Echidna, Mother of All Monsters
Echidna [Mother of All Monsters] is the Denizen of Space. Appearance Echidna has the following characteristics: *Several hunded feet long *Serpent-class Denizen *Lower body consists of two serpentine tails, like some traditional Greek monsters *Upper body is reminiscient of an armless female of the player species, and is covered in the non-Frog thematic of her planet *The non-Frog thematic of her planet grows into the of Echidna, which are found on her back and serve as a substitute for hair *When Echidna 'slumbers', she simply curls up and forms a sphere of nigh-unbreakable metal around herself CapabilitiesEdit Echidna has several abilities related to her planet. On LOLAF they are: *Beam fires a laser beam at the target direction at the speed of light *Generation creates and shapes hardlight *Manipulation manipulates preexisting hardlight into complex forms *Hologram traps the target in a hologram which can fake the auditory, visual, and haptic senses *Luxogen creates a Luxogen *Luxogen adds rooms, adds features, alters rooms or features, or erases rooms or features of a Luxogen *Crash causes a Luxogen to fall back towards Echidna *Tsunami a wave of tadpoles bursts forth *of Frogs a wave of frogs bursts forth *Supernova light, heat, and concussive force emanate from Echidna at the speed of Star Wars lasers *Spread fires laser beams in a conical region at the speed of Star Wars lasers *Flood creates a flood of actual swamp water *Downpour creates rain She also possesses standard Denizen abilities *Offer the Choice to its player *Immunity Immune to Space and its Fraymotifs *Near-Omniscience *Slumber *Underling it may be of any kind and of any grist type of the planet Echidna also possesses Space-related abilities: *EMP unleashes an electro-magnetic pulse at the area *Portal creates a portal at a hard, flat location which corresponds to a second portal at another hard, flat location *Blast directed electricity; aka lightning *Field Echidna screws up the polarity of everything in the target area, causing complex things like life to stop functioning properly *of Gravity Echidna is the planet's center of gravity as long as she is alive *Well creates a minor gravatic well which draws all things inside of its field towards the center *Explosion generates an atomic explosion at the target area *Rearrangement rearranges the atoms in a target area into something *Matter creates atoms of any element and in any configuration *Radioactive makes the target atom(s) into unstable variants of their elements *Scramble scrambles the atoms in a target area *Burst sweeps the area with a deadly burst of gamma and UV radiation *Star creates a star of any size *Temperature controls temperature *Cloud creates an actual nebula The of Echidna are her Tools, and as such can be given to any player who has earned the right to handle them or has tricked Echidna into handing them over. Echidna detaches two Quills from her back and bequeathes them to the player. The Quills are almost indestructible, are the sharpest weapons in existence, and grant the player some spell-powers based on the planet's non-Frog thematic. Losing these Quills doesn't make Echidna any less dangerous; she can always grow more.